Short Scenes
by tokiya.ensui
Summary: Beberapa kumpulan adegan pendek dengan pairing D18, 6918, atau D1869.
1. D1869: Two Idiots Talk

**Short Scene: Two Idiots Talk**

Pairing : Dino x Girl!Hibari + Mukuro  
Rate : T  
Genre : Humor

Dino mengamati etalase toko tersebut dengan tatapan serius.

Orang-orang memperhatikannya dengan heran. Mencolok. Sungguh, mencolok sekali. Berada di pusat pertokoan dengan membawa Enzo Ferrari dan selusin mobil lainnya serta dikelilingi oleh para anak buahnya.

Dan kenapa juga dia memandangi etalase _itu_?

Alasannya yaitu karena Dino sedang mencarikan hadiah untuk Hibari atas tepat setahun pernikahan mereka.

Akhirnya Dino memutuskan, "Oke! Yang itu saja!

Dino bermaksud memanggil sang penjaga toko ketika terdengar suara familiar memanggil namanya.

"Ah... Bukankah ini Dino Cavallone?"

Dino menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, "Rokudou Mukuro?"

Rokudou Mukuro, yang menyeruak muncul dari kerumunan para anak buahnya, memperlihatkan senyumnya yang penuh percaya diri (tentu dalam hal percaya diri dia setingkat dengan Hibari).

"Wah, wah... kau mau beli yang _begitu_? Akan kau pakai?"

Dengan cepat Dino membantah, "Bukan, tahu! Ini akan kuberikan pada Kyouya."

"Oh... ya, ya... Aku lupa," kata Mukuro, "Kalau begitu aku juga akan membeli yang itu untuknya."

"Tidak bisa! Ini milikku! Kau cari saja yang lain!" Cegah Dino, "Dan yang paling penting, jangan beli yang _begini_!"

"Yang lain?" Mukuro berpikir sejenak kemudian menambahkan dengan riang, "Baiklah... kalau begitu aku akan mempersembahkan _diriku _saja."

Dino memekik, "Itu lebih tidak boleh! Dia istriku, tahu! Istriku!"

"Hibari-chan pasti sedang menungguku. Kufufu... aku dataaang..." Mukuro segera bersiap pergi menuju rumah yang ditinggali oleh Hibari (dan juga Dino), tapi tali cambuk Haneuma Dino langsung membelitnya.

"Dengar, ya! Jangan macam-macam pada istriku!"

Mukuro dengan mudah melepas belitan cambuk Dino, "Sudah jadi istri orang bukan berarti tidak bisa _selingkuh_, kan?" kemudian melambaikan tangan pada penjaga toko yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan _oh-mereka-sungguh-tidak-waras_ dan berteriak padanya, "Aku minta yang dipajang di etalase, yang nomor dua! Bungkus dengan kertas kado yang indah, ya!"

"GYAAAA!!" Dino teriak panik, "Itu milikku, bodoh!"

"Milikku karena aku yang duluan memesan," kata Mukuro cuek.

Kemudian Dino berlari menuju kasir sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, "_Tidak_ sebelum kau membayarnya!" lalu membayarkan sejumlah uang ke penjaga toko.

Mukuro juga langsung menaruh uang di meja kasir (membuat sang penjaga toko bingung akan menjualnya kepada siapa), "Ini _pesananku_," katanya pada Dino.

"Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya!"

Dan mereka mulai tarik-menarik bungkusan hadiah tersebut.

Dari dalam toko mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Hibari dan Kusakabe yang menghampiri Romario.

"... Apa yang mereka lakukan," Hibari bertanya datar pada Romario.

"Oh, Kyouya dan Tetsuya! Kalian disini? Ah, hahaha... Bos dan Rokudou Mukuro sedang berebut barang untuk dihadiahkan kepadamu."

"..." Hibari memperhatikan toko tersebut, "Hadiah dari toko seperti _ini_?"

"Yah..." Romario salah tingkah.

Lalu Hibari berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil berpesan, "Beritahu mereka... jika mereka _masih _ingin hidup, jangan temui aku lagi."

Romario hanya dapat melihat Hibari dan Kusakabe berjalan menjauh sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Benar-benar... bos-nya itu tidak berpikir bahwa membelikan _pakaian dalam_ untuk Hibari akan berakibat fatal. "Bos, aku hanya dapat mendoakanmu supaya dapat melewati malam ini dengan selamat..."


	2. D18: At Night Talk

**Short Scene: At Night Talk**

Pairing: Dino x Hibari

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Hibari bolak-balik mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Dia merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

Saat ini dia sedang berada disebuah kamar hotel yang sudah disiapkan oleh Dino selama mereka latihan bertarung. Dia dan Dino ditempatkan dalam satu kamar, yaitu kamar ini.

Ini adalah malam kelima sejak mereka tinggal dan mulai berlatih. Biasanya, Dino akan berisik bertanya pada Hibari tentang berbagai hal mengenai dirinya atau menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak kali ini karena Dino sedang pergi entah kemana.

Hibari kembali kembali memejamkan matanya.

Namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk membaca buku-buku yang ada di atas meja Dino. Hibari mengambil satu buku yang bertuliskan _Socializing_ pada sampulnya.

Hibari mulai membaca buku tersebut.

Satu setengah jam kemudian Hibari sudah selesai membacanya. Dia mengembalikan buku tersebut ke meja Dino dan memutuskan untuk mencoba tidur kembali. Tapi, sesaat kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah Dino.

"Oh, Kyouya? Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam," kata Dino. Dino memakai setelan jas warna hitam dan rambutnya disisir rapi, sepertinya habis menghadiri pertemuan penting.

"... Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

"Hanya mendiskusikan sedikit masalah. Kyouya, kau tak bisa tidur?" Dino mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Hibari tidak menjawab.

Dino mengacak-acak rambutnya kembali seperti biasa, lalu mulai melepas dasi, jaket, kemeja, dan celana panjangnya satu-persatu. Kemudian memakai t-shirt dan celana baggy-nya seperti yang biasa dia pakai di hari-hari lain. Dino tersenyum padanya, "Kyouya?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Dino berjalan menuju tempat tidur Hibari dan duduk disampingnya.

"!" Hibari agak kaget karena Dino tiba-tiba membelai kepalanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Dino padanya, "Sewaktu kecil dulu aku merasa nyaman ketika seseorang membelai-belai kepalaku seperti ini, juga ketika seseorang mendekapku dalam pelukannya."

"Hn... sampai sekarang?" tanya Hibari dengan nada sedikit mencemooh, namun membiarkan Dino untuk tetap membelai kepalanya dan memainkan rambutnya.

"Yaah... pada umumnya, jika kita menyukai suatu hal saat masih kanak-kanak maka besar kemungkinan kita masih akan menyukai hal itu saat kita beranjak dewasa. Dan ya, aku masih menyukainya," kata Dino menjelaskan, kemudian buru-buru menambahkan, "Oh! Maksudku, bukan berarti setiap malam aku menyuruh seseorang untuk membelai atau mendekapku, ya."

"Dan jika ada yang melakukan hal tersebut padamu kau bisa tertidur lelap?" tanya Hibari lagi.

Tanpa ragu Dino menjawab, "Ya, tentu," sambil tersenyum

Hibari menghembuskan nafas dan bergumam, "Fuh, kau benar. Rasanya nyaman."

"Hah? Ap—

—UWAA!!" Dino terjatuh disamping Hibari yang menariknya ke tempat tidur, "Kyouya, kenapa tiba-tiba..."

Dan Hibari berkata, "Lakukan keduanya dan buatlah aku tertidur lelap."

Dino tercengang, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia tertawa, kemudian mendekap Hibari ke dadanya dan kembali membelainya, "Kau ini benar-benar..."

Tak lama kemudian Hibari sudah berada di alam mimpi.


	3. D18: Kitchen Talk

**Short Scene: Kitchen Talk**

Pairing: Dino x Hibari

Rate: T

Genre: Humor

"Kyouya, aku tak bisa memakai sumpit."

"Dan?"

"Aku jadi tidak bisa makan, nih."

"... Lalu?"

"Suapi aku, dong."

Selanjutnya Dino terkapar di lantai. Hibari lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Ada sendok disana," Hibari menunjuk ke arah lemari, "Kau bisa makan sendiri."

Dino bangun dan mengeluh sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit, "Setidaknya kau bisa bilang dari awal, tidak perlu memukulku sadis begitu..."

"Kalau kau pemimpin Cavallone, kukira kau bisa memakai otakmu."

JLEB.

Wao, menohok jantung.

Dengan hati lunglai Dino mengambil sendok di lemari yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Hibari lalu melanjutkan makannya. Tak lama kemudian Dino kembali bertanya, "Hei, Kyouya. Kau pernah menyuapi orang lain?"

Hibari tetap melanjutkan makannya sambil menjawab "Hn," pelan.

"Eeh?! Kau menyuapi siapa?!" Dino terperanjat.

"..." Hibari menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan, kemudian matanya menangkap keberadaan Hibird, "_dia_."

Dino syok.

_Kalah! Aku kalah oleh Hibird!_ Dino berteriak histeris dalam hati.

_Tunggu! Kenapa aku syok begini?!_

Dino memperhatikan Hibird dengan sebal.

_Awas nanti. Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan mendapatkan lebih dari Kyouya!_

Tanggal X-bulan Y- tahun Z, Dino Cavallone menetapkan _Hibird_ sebagai saingan terberatnya.

Tanpa tahu apa-apa, Hibird terbang dan hinggap di kepala Hibari dan mulai menyanyikan mars Namimori-chuu. Setelah selesai bernyanyi (dan tanpa maksud apapun) dia berkata:

"Dino, kami korosu!"


	4. 6918: Misinterpretation Talk

**Short Scene: Misinterpretation Talk**

Pairing: Mukuro x Hibari

Rate: T

Genre: Humor

"Hibari-kun, bagaimana kalau kau membaca buku ini?" Mukuro menaruh buku berjudul _How To Be a Good Uke_ di meja Hibari.

"Kau itu bego, ya? Untuk apa aku membacanya," tolak Hibari dengan pandangan jijik dan merendahkan, "terlebih lagi, kau dapat buku seperti ini dari mana?"

Mukuro senyum-senyum, "Internet, dong. Tinggal pesan dan barang akan diantar."

"Fuh, kurang kerjaan..."

"Serius, Hibari-kun, buku ini bisa membantumu," kata Mukuro lagi.

Hibari mendengus tak percaya, "Tak mungkin. Kau dan otak mesummu."

Mukuro berlagak sakit hati, "Aw, Hibari-kun... kau berkata kejam sekali padaku. Padahal aku sudah begadang semalaman mencarikan buku ini untukmu," ratapnya.

"Masa bodoh."

"Hibari-kun, asal kau tahu saja, di dalam sini juga dituliskan tehnik-tehnik rahasia dalam _bertarung_," bujuk Mukuro lagi.

Hibari (yang menyangka masuk _bertarung_ itu adalah bertarung yang sesungguhnya) sedikit tertarik, "... Tehnik rahasia?"

Mukuro melihat lampu hijau dan memanfaatkannya, "Ya, rahasia!"

"Apakah itu tehnik bertarung yang bagus?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, aku tak akan memesankannya untukmu, Hibari-kun," katanya meyakinkan Hibari, "Sekarang, ayo, duduk dan bacalah!"

Hibari membuka buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Sepuluh menit pertama wajahnya masih datar.

Di menit ke dua puluh wajahnya sedikit tercengang.

Di menit ke tiga puluh wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

Di menit ke tiga puluh lima wajahnya menjadi biru pucat.

Lalu dia menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana, Hibari-kun?" tanya Mukuro dengan gigi bersinar cemerlang.

" KAUUU ! KAMI KOROSU!!"

"Wahahahaha!"


End file.
